


An Offer He Can't Refuse

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Community: trueblood100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric is offered life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Offer He Can't Refuse

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** An Offer He Can't Refuse  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Godric/Eric  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Eric is offered life.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine. More's the pity. :(  
>  **A/N:** Set during Season 2 Episode 5 Never Let Me Go. written for [Trueblood100](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com) and [Fandomwords100](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com)

As he lay there in the dark not even the moonlight for company, he could feel his life ebbing away. The last battle would be the last one he ever fought. A grimace of pain crossed his face. 

“I can save you.” A voice in the dark promised. “I offer you life.”

Eric didn’t care who had spoken. “How?”

“Do you love me?”

He shook his head. “I don’t know you.”

“I’ll be your father, your brother, your son.” He leaned closer and whispered. “And your lover.”

Eric stared unsure.

“Do you love me?”

One word sealed his fate. “Yes.”


End file.
